1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for providing a camera function and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal. The functionality of the mobile terminal has been diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photo capture and video capture through a camera, voice recording, music file reproduction through a speaker system, and displaying an image or video on the display unit. Some terminals may additionally perform an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia play function. In particular, recent terminals may receive multicast signals for providing video contents such as broadcasts, videos, television programs, or the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In recent years, the use of a camera for capturing images in a mobile terminal has increased.
However, a related art mobile terminal causes an inconvenience in which an additional application has to be performed to allow a user to use the captured images or the user has to directly link the captured images to an additional application.